Puss in Boots and Friends: The Adventure Afterwards
by sido4727
Summary: This is how I imagine the sequel to the Puss in Boots and the Shrek movies would be, based off of the movies. Puss introduces Kitty to Shrek and his gang, and a new character comes into play. Enjoy, and give me some advice, please! I enjoy it and do try to use it!
1. The Legend Returns

**THIS IS HOW I THINK A SEQUEL TO THE SHREK AND PUSS IN BOOTS MOVIES WOULD BE.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE LEGEND RETURNS**

*The camera slowly zooms in on Shrek's shack from above. You can hear his voice, but can't quite make out the words. Finally, the camera shows both Shrek and Donkey's kids, spanning from right to left, their faces in awe, with Donkey on the end holding the same expression on his face. Shrek is sitting in a chair, shadows behind him. Fiona is at the fireplace.*

* * *

Shrek: …and that, kids, is how we defeated Fairy Godmother, and that brat Prince Charming.

Fiona (cooking at the fire): Now, honey, he wasn't a brat. Just a…..

Donkey: Nuh uh, he most definitely was a brat. Especially when he pretended to be Shrek and-

Shrek and Fiona (yelling): Donkey that's enough!

Shrek's daughter: Daddy, what happened to Puss?

Other kids: Yeah! What happened to him?

Shrek (looks at Donkey, then smiles): Well, Felicia, nobody really knows. He's an outlaw, which means he usually likes to stay alone, moving from place to place.

Fergle: We should go find him!

Fiona (laughing): Fergle, if he wants to see us, he'll come.

Shrek: That's right. (A pair of green eyes shine behind him) Plus, I don't think he'd be fond of swamp rat stew (laughs). (Everyone's staring at him in fright) What?

Donkey: There's a… a….a….. MONSTER BEHIND YOU WITH GREEN EYES!

(From the shadows an epee comes across Shrek's neck)

A raspy voice with a Spanish accent: Leche, por favor. (Milk, please)

Shrek and Fiona: Puss!

Donkey: Well if it ain't Puss in Boots, himself!

(Puss jumps from behind the chair, landing on his booted paws. The kids tackle him before he can say anything.)

Puss: Whoa! (Chuckles) You've all grown since I last saw you.

Fiona (laughing): Alright, everyone off.

Kids: But I have so many questions! I wanna learn how to fight with a sword! I want to pull his tail! (And the etcetera)

Donkey: Yeah! Come on, Puss! Tell us a story or two.

(He sits down quickly and looks at the orange feline, eyebrows raised, smiling, hoping for a story, the kids doing the same)

Puss (shakes his head and lifts his paws): No, no. I'm too tired, at the moment. (Groans ensue) Princess, you look just lovely today, and your daughter takes after you.

Fiona: Awe, why thank you very much, Puss.

Puss: And Shrek, I see your sons have taken your talent of construction (glancing at the mantle)

Shrek (proudly): Ah, yes. They get it from their old man.

(Puss turns towards Donkey, with two of his kids who have tackled him, paws outstretched)

Puss: And Donkey… (Looks for something nice to say) I see-YYYYEEEOOOWWW!

(He jumps on the mantle, and hisses at the donkey hybrid (now laughing at the cat) who had bit his tail)

Puss (moving to sit on the edge of the mantle, and rubbing his tail): I see they have your sense of humor.

Donkey (while everyone laughs, except for Puss, still rubbing his tail): Yes, they most certainly do!

(Puss looks around at the happy families, and a downcast look comes across his face. Fiona notices, and motions to Donkey)

Fiona: Donkey, why don't you take the kids over to your house?

Donkey: Uhhhhhhh (Fiona gives him a look) sure! Come on kids!

(The kids reluctantly follow Donkey out, the one who bit Puss' tail looks back, then walks through the door)

(The door closes, Shrek turns to Fiona)

Shrek: What was that all about?

Fiona (ignores him): Puss, what's wrong?

(Puss jumps down from the mantle, and sits on the table)

Puss (fidgeting): There's nothing wrong.

Shrek (gives him a look): Puss…..

(Puss looks at Shrek, who was now standing next to Fiona)

Puss: (sighs) Well, it's just that I saw your family, and Donkey's (pause) brood, and how happy you were, and…I just started thinkin'.

Shrek: About what?

Puss: Well, you know I never had a family-

Fiona: _We're_ your family.

Puss (lifts paw while talking): I know, but I was an orphan, and I only had one friend, he was an egg. (Shrek and Fiona glance at each other) We went our separate ways, and years later, we met up again, and went on this _amazing_ adventure, with golden eggs, a giant goose, magic beans, and…..and….

Shrek and Fiona: _What?_

Puss (eyes gleaming in admiration): _Kitty_. Kitty Softpaws. She was, _incredible_. Skilled with a sword, wore boots like mine, and (purrs) was she _h__ermosa. _(Beautiful)

Fiona: Well, what happened?

Puss: I woke up one day, and she was gone. Like that. (Snaps his paws) I tried to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. (Looking depressed, he looks at the ground.)

(Fiona and Shrek look at each other, Fiona takes Puss' signature hat off of him and pets him)

Fiona: Well wherever she is—

(Suddenly Donkey's screams can be heard from outside, and everyone looks up the kids come crashing through the door, piling on top of Shrek. Donkey slams and leans against the door, overly exaggerating his hyperventilating.)


	2. Puss in the Swamp

**Chapter 2: Puss in the Swamp**

***Puss has just finished telling Shrek and Fiona about Kitty and his background. Donkey and the kids have just burst through the door, screaming. The kids landed on top of Shrek, and Donkey slams the door.***

* * *

(Donkey stays against the door, eyes bugging out, tongue flailing, still hyperventilating. Shrek groans from all of the kids tackling him.)

Fiona: Donkey, what happened?

(Donkey keeps hyperventilating)

Fiona: Donkey!

(Donkey keeps hyperventilating)

Fiona (yelling): Donkey!

(Puss walks up to Donkey and stomps on his hoof, then slaps him multiple times, Donkey yelling: OW! OW! OW!)

Puss (while slapping Donkey): Pull yourself together, man!

Shrek (while picking up Puss by the scruff of his neck): Alright, that's enough!

Puss (smiling); Sorry, (chuckles) I got carried away.

Shrek (drops the cat, who lets out a yowl): Donkey, tell us as quickly as you can: what happened?

(Flashback)

Donkey: Well, the kids and I were walking, right? And we got that clearing. Ya know, where we take the kids for a picnic every now and then?

(Interrupting Donkey's Flashback)

Shrek: We've taken them to _every _clearing in the swamp, Donkey.

Felicia: It's the one where Daddy and Uncle Donkey let us fly with Peanut, Bananas, and Coco, and Fergle fell off.

Fiona (shocked): _WHAT?!_

Shrek (annoyed): Nothing. What happened there?

(Flashback)

Donkey: Well, Bananas here suddenly ran into the forest, and I, being the _great _father I am, called after him. When he didn't come back, I yelled even louder. Finally I made up my mind to go into the forest, and retrieve my son to give him the punishment of a lifetime. I walked into the forest, the trees were 100 feet tall, and the branches were looming over me, with faces, and trying to grab me! Then I heard rustling to my right, but then I heard it to my left, and then in front of me! Bravely, I walked forward to try and face this rustler, but then, SOMETHING BLACK AND WHITE FLASHED BEFORE MY EYES! And you can believe me, I high tailed it outta there!

(In the flashback, Donkey runs past the kids and they took off after him, screaming, flashback fades out)

(Fiona looks at the kids)

Fiona: Donkey, where's Bananas?

Donkey: Oh, he's just... BANANAS! OH, NO! DRAGON'S GOONA KILL ME! IF I DON'T FIND HIM SOON-

(Puss stomps on his hoof)

Donkey: OW! Sorry.

Puss: I'll go find him. I'll defeat this 'monster' and make him regret scaring any friend of Puss in Boots.

Donkey (jumping on the cat): Oh, thank you, Puss! You're a donkey saver!

(Puss slips out from underneath Donkey and jumps out the window)

(Seen from above: Puss jumps from the window and walks towards the forest.)

(Seen from head on: A small, shadowy figure stand on the branch of a nearby tree. You can't see the main details, but you can see a pair of green eyes that slowly narrow. Finally, the figure jumps away.)

* * *

(Puss enters a wide clearing surrounded by forest with a large boulder in the center. Bananas is eating dandelions by the boulder. Puss jumps on the boulder and turns to the hybrid)

Puss: There is no need to fear, Bananas, for Uncle Puss is here! (To himself) Hmm, yes I like the sound of that.

(Bananas just stares at him, chewing slowly. Puss gets a good look at him)

Puss: Hmmm...wait a second, (gasp) _you _were the one who bit my tail! (Bananas smiles, Puss begins to growl) Why I oughta...

(Dragon's screech is heard, and she lands next to the pair. Bananas flies to her head and rubs against it.)

Puss: Hola, Señora Dragon! What brings you here? (She growls) Oh, yes, no we're just playing hide-and-seek, and Bananas here just won. (She growls again) You see, ma'am, I am, what you say as, 'it,' and I sent everyone back to Shrek's abode so that the kids could take a nap. (She growls again) No, I don't need a ride. I need to take a break, you know, from the kids. (She growls, nodding her head in understanding, Puss laughs nervously) Adios!

(Dragon and Bananas fly off. Bananas turns and sticks his tongue out at Puss, making a farting noise. Puss raises his paw, about to say something in return, but then he sees something.)

Puss: What is this? Donkey tracks? Hmmm...

(Puss follows the tracks into the forest. He looks at a tree, and sees three claw marks.)

Puss (thinking): Hmmmmm...

(He sniffs the air, looks around, and goes out the way he came. Towards the edge of the thicket, a branch snags his hat, but he doesn't notice until he's out of the vegetation.)

Puss (goes to scratch his head): Huh? (He turns around and sees his hat on a branch)

(Puss walks up, takes his hat off of the branch, and completes his signature look. Then he notices that the branch is thin, silver in color, and glinting in the sunlight. Then it quickly disappears into the bushes.)

Puss (jumping back): Whoa! (He draws his sword and moves into a defensive position) Who goes there?

(There is rustling in the bushes. At first, it is right in front of the orange cat, but then it moves backward into the forest. He charges after the rustling. Eventually he comes to another clearing. It's like the first one, but smaller.)

_(Whoosh) _(Puss' hat is swiped)

Puss: Hey, give that back!

_(Whoosh) _(Puss' boots disappear)

Puss: Hey, give _those _back!

(A small, shadowy figure appears on a tree branch to Puss' left, its features are concealed in shadows.)

Puss: Come down from there!

(The figure doesn't move.)

Puss: Fine then, if you want to play hard to get, I'm going to play hard to lose.

(A sword comes across Puss' neck)

Female voice: Drop the sword.

Puss (turning around): _Kitty?!_


	3. Snowball

**Chapter 3: Snowball**

***Puss has just met Kitty Softpaws, a tuxedo cat with blue eyes whom he'd had a relationship with years ago. She had made him give chase, without him knowing who she was. She was the cat Puss had been telling Shrek and Fiona about, the de-clawed legend.***

* * *

Kitty (wearing Puss' hat): Missing something? (Holds up a pair of brown boots with red details)

Puss (stares at her for a second): Give me those (snatches the boots from her) and _that. _(He reaches for his hat.)

Kitty (taking a smooth step back, taking the hat off and holding it away from him): Awe, but Puss, aren't you glad to see me?

Puss (putting on his boots): Of course I am. (Chuckles and puts his arm around her shoulders) I am _very _happy to see you.

Kitty (smiling at him from underneath his hat): I'm glad to hear it.

Puss (reaching for his hat): So, how'd you find me?

Kitty (spinning out from his arm, just out of reach, smiling mysteriously): Oh, you know, the wind has a way with people.

Puss (frowns, then his face lights up): And I heard you met a certain Donkey?

Kitty (rolls her eyes, smiling): I couldn't resist.

Puss (laughs, slips by her): So, have you heard of my adventures with Shrek?

Kitty (puts her paw on her head, realizing Puss had taken his hat back): Yes, weren't you sent by the king to kill Shrek?

Puss (slips his arm around her again): Yes, Kitty Softpaws, but _much_ more than that.

(Puss and Kitty walk into the forest the way they came, Puss' voice fading out)

* * *

(Back at Shrek's shack, Dragon and the kids fly off. Shrek and Fiona are standing in front of the door, waving goodbye, with Donkey sitting next to them.)

Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey: Goodbye! See ya later! Have fun! (Etc.)

Donkey (jumping up and turning to Shrek): SLUMBER PARTY TIME! (Singing and dancing) SLUMBER PARTY! SLUMBER PARTY! YEAH, ME AND SHREK AND FIONA ARE HAVING A SLUM-BER (Hitting a high note) PARTY!

Shrek: Alright, Donkey, but you're sleeping in the living room.

Donkey (looks at him): What, but why? Why can't I sleep in the kids' room?

Shrek: Because you snore and you aren't very clean. (They all turn around and stare at the ground)

(A beautiful white cat with green eyes is sitting in front of the door bearing "the face.")

Fiona: Awe, and who are you, little kitty? (She walks toward the cat)

Donkey: Watch out, Fiona! I wouldn't touch that cat.

Fiona (picking her up): Why? She's so sweet! (The cat purrs, rubbing is head against Fiona, then gives "the face" to Donkey)

Donkey (wildly turns to Shrek): Shrek, don't you remember Puss with that face? He tried to kill you!

Shrek: Yeah, (walks up and pets the cat) but look at how he turned out.

Donkey: Shrek, don't tell me you're falling for this ugly thing?

Shrek: Well, I'm friends with you, and besides, Felicia has always wanted a pet, and their birthday is in a week. It can be an early birthday present.

Fiona: Yeah, I think we'll call her (pause) Snowball. (Snowball looks up at her, still purring)

Shrek: I think she likes it.

Donkey (grumbling): Why don't you call her trash bag instead?

Fiona (shocked): Donkey! Now you're staying outside! (She goes inside and slams the door)

Shrek: Nice, Donkey! Now you've got _two _women mad at you!

Donkey: Don't remind me!

(Shrek walks inside and Donkey plops himself on the ground, then moves to the window and peeks inside. He sees Fiona sitting on a rocking chair with Snowball on her lap. He sees Shrek sitting in the chair he was sitting in at the beginning of the story. Donkey grumbles to himself, still suspicious of the newcomer)

Puss: Donkey!

(Donkey jumps, screams, and falls backwards in surprise. He looks at Puss, who had just arrived with Kitty, from the ground upside down)

Donkey (sadly): Oh, hey Puss. (He gets up) Who's your friend?

Puss: This is Kitty Softpaws, your "monster."

Kitty: Hello, Donkey.

Donkey (sadly): Hi, (suddenly he perks up and screams) _YOU _WERE THE ONE WHO WAS SCARING ME?!

Kitty: Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Donkey: You are just like Puss. (He looks from one to the other) Oh, I see what's going on here. (He gets in the orange cat's face and talks quickly) You two are partnering up with some ninja looking for revenge!

(Puss face palms, Kitty rolls her eyes)

Kitty: So, this is the home of Shrek and Princess Fiona.

Donkey (grumpily): And Snowball.

Puss: Snowball? Who is Snowball?

Donkey: Oh, some cat that arrived at Shrek's door that Fiona claimed. Look.

(The three move to the window)

Puss (stares): Whoa. (Kitty slaps him) OW! Sorry.

Donkey: I don't see what the big deal is about her. She's just a plain old cat.

(Snowball is lying on the ground asleep)

Kitty: Neither do I. Let's go inside.

(Puss and Kitty move towards the door)

Puss: Aren't you coming in, Donkey?

Donkey: No, because thanks to you I'm in trouble with my wife and now I'm in trouble with Fiona!

Puss (turning around and walking towards Donkey with his paw up): OK, first of all what did you want me to say to Dragon? That you left your kid in the swamp with some monster that attacked you? And I didn't get you in trouble with Fiona, that's your fault!

Donkey: Well, you could've said that you took Bananas for a walk.

Kitty: Alright, boys. Let's break this up. (She grabs Puss's ear and walks inside. Donkey gives a "humph" and sits down again)

(Inside, Shrek is standing at the table, cutting onions. Fiona is sitting in front of the fire, cooking. Snowball is now sleeping on Shrek's chair. Puss and Kitty take a couple steps in, with Kitty looking around)

Shrek: Puss! So, you found Bananas. (Laughs) You should've seen Donkey when Dragon got here.

Puss (laughing): Oh, believe me, I wish I could've been here. (They both laugh)

Fiona: (She clears her throat) Puss, who's your friend?

Kitty (bowing): Kitty Softpaws, my lady.

Fiona (laughing): Oh, nice to meet you, Miss Softpaws, and you don't have to bow to me. Arthur is now the king of Far Far Away, I don't deserve it.

Kitty: Whatever you say, my lady.

Fiona: Please, call me Fiona.

(They smile at each other, while Puss shrugs his shoulders to Shrek)

Shrek: So, this is your feisty feline friend.

Kitty (giving Puss a look): Feisty?

Puss (putting his paw behind his head) Well...I-

Fiona: He meant it in a good way, I'm sure.

(Kitty glances at Puss, irritated. Puss laughs nervously and looks towards Snowball)

Puss: So, who's this? (He motions to the white beauty, who lifts her head)

Fiona: This is Snowball. She's Felicia's early birthday present.

Kitty: Hello. (She mews)

(The female cats mew back and forth, and they burst out laughing. Puss joins in the laughing)

Shrek (suspiciously): What's so funny?

Puss (still laughing, moving to sit on the table by Shrek): Trust me, Shrek, you don't want to know. (The ogre frowns. Kitty moves to sit next to Fiona)

Fiona: So, Kitty, where did you grow up?

(Kitty begins to talk, but it's inaudible. The camera slowly zooms in on Snowball, who is lying on the chair like a queen. She slowly narrows her eyes, then it blacks out.)

* * *

(From Puss's perspective)

(There is a noise, Puss slowly opens his eyes. He sees Snowball [now wearing red boots, like his, a black cape, and a flat black hat with a wide brim] hunched over Kitty, who is still asleep. She turns, sees him awake, and quickly walks towards him.)

Puss (starting to stand up): Hey what are you doing?! (She hits him over the head) Ugh. (He starts to become dizzy and sees three Snowballs) Whoa- (She hits him over the head again, and the world blacks out.)


	4. L'Espirit Blanc

**Chapter 4: L'Espirit Blanc **

***Puss has just been knocked unconscious by Snowball, the ogre family's new pet cat. She is a stunning white cat with green eyes who seems to not know how to talk. Puss last saw her in red boots, a black hat, and black cape hunched over his lost love, Kitty, in Shrek's home.***

* * *

Donkey (asleep outside in front of the door): No, no. (Yawns) I don't want any pancakes. (He rolls over and smacks his lips. Suddenly his ear pricks up, and he hears shouting from inside and THUNK! THUNK!)

Donkey (Sleepily sitting up): Huh? (He looks towards the door, stands up and nudges it open) What the?!

(Snowball is hunched over Puss, and she turns around)

Donkey (He takes a step back, and then says loudly): I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! But no, you had to give them goo-goo eyes and they fall for you! Not me, though, I was right! (He steps forward) Now wait until I get Shrek, he'll tear you apart. (He gets in Snowball's face) And you'll be out of here for good.

Snowball: (Growls) Vous n'avez pas de chance! Et quand il se réveille, il ne s'en souviendra pas une chose! (You don't have a chance! And when he wakes up, he won't remember a thing!)

(She pulls out a rope and runs around Donkey, fast enough so that she is a blur. Finally, Donkey falls over with all of the rope wrapped tightly around him. He grunts when he lands, and attempts to raise his head.)

Donkey (Struggling to get up): Oh, when Shrek and Fiona get up you are done for! (Snowball turns from putting Puss in a sack) And what is your real name, anyway?

Snowball (Pulling out a white strip of cloth and tying it around Donkey's muzzle): L'Espirit Blanc.

(She kisses Donkey's nose, stands, and puts the sack over her back. She walks towards the door, and turns.) Au revoir! (She walks through the door, and the blackness of night envelops her just before the door slowly shuts behind her.)

* * *

(Shrek opens his bedroom door, yawning and rubbing his eye. He stands in the doorway for a second, then suddenly notices something is wrong.)

Shrek: Donkey! (He runs to the pack animal, who was asleep despite being tied up.)

Donkey (waking up): Humph? HMMMMM! HMPH! (He tries to move)

Shrek: Quit moving, Donkey. These knots are tight.

Kitty (waking up): What happened?

(Shrek pulls the cloth off of Donkey's mouth)

Donkey: SNOWBALL! THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENED! (Shrek and Kitty look at him in confusion. Donkey starts blabbering about what happened.)

Kitty (Slaps Donkey, who stops talking): Good. Now stay still so I can cut you out. (She starts cutting the ropes.)

Fiona (coming out of the bedroom): What's going on?

Shrek: Donkey got tied up last night. He says Snowball did it.

Donkey (Interrupting): Y-

Fiona: Snowball? But she's just a regular cat.

Donkey (As Kitty finishes cutting him out): THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYNG TO TELL YOU! But no, you all cast this beast of burden out for the little she-cat with the little green goo-goo eyes!

Fiona: Kitty, didn't you see what happened?

Kitty: No, I'm a heavy sleeper.

Donkey (Interrupting): She…

Kitty: But Puss…

Shrek (realizing what happened): Donkey, where's Puss?

Donkey: That's what I was trying to tell you! (Talking quickly) I was asleep outside when I heard noises. I came inside and saw Snowball standing over Puss, who I'm pretty sure she'd knocked out. She was wearing an outfit a lot like Puss wears, except her hat was flat and her boots were red. She tied me up after talking in some weird language and then left out the door

Kitty: Language, what language?

Donkey: Spanish, I think. Maybe French? No, German!

Kitty: Did you ask for her name?

Donkey: Yeah, of course I did.

Kitty: What was it?

Donkey (Pronouncing it slowly and wrong): L'Espirit Blanc, I think.

Kitty (Mumbling): (To herself) L'Espirit Blanc… Oh no!

Fiona: What?

Kitty: L'Espirit Blanc means "The White Spirit" in French, but she's no spirit. She's an outlaw, like Puss and me, but she doesn't just fight with a sword. She's an amazing archer, and can lasso even Lancelot on his horse at full speed. She knows how to survive, and will do anything to earn a meal. She's been all over, and is fluent in German, Italian, Swedish, and English as well as French. She earned the name, "The White Spirit" for her white fur that turns into a blur when she runs. She's also rumored to be a sorceress, like Medea, and she's not stupid. She's outsmarted everyone, even Pythagoras.

Donkey: Pythagrawho now?

Kitty: Pythagoras, he's a mathematician. (Everyone stares at her) He's good at math. (OOOOHHHH)

Shrek (Suspiciously): Wait, (He walks towards the cat, then squats down) how do you know all this?

Kitty (Looks down): Because (pause) I grew up with her.

* * *

(Puss slowly wakes up, groaning and holding his head. A lasso wraps around him and he is shot into the air. He hangs upside down from a tree branch, an arrow holding the rope up in the branches. He looks around and sees that he is in a clearing, and hears a fiddle playing.)

L'Espirit: So you finally woke up, Monsieur. I have been waiting.

Puss (Trying to untangle himself): What? Who are you?

L'Espirit (Still playing her fiddle): Je m'appelle L'Espirit Blanc (I am the White Spirit)

Puss (Disbelieving): That's not your name! That's just a legend! (He unsheathes his claws and tries to cut the ropes)

L'Espirit (Putting her fiddle down): Don't try that, you couldn't reach the ropes anyways.

Puss (Angry): What is your name?!

L'Espirit (Looking at Puss): You don't give up easily, do you? (Standing and walking around) Well, if you want to know so badly (she starts talking quickly) my name is LeChant, I grew up in France, but moved around a lot with my owners. I'm an outlaw, like you, but I'm more skilled at fighting and can handle myself around cats I find attractive. I'm taking you to my owners so that we can reap the riches that will come with your head. (She stops walking.) Got it?

Puss: Heh, but how do you know who I am and that I was at Shrek's home?

LeChant (Quickly, leaning against the tree trunk examining her claws): Easy, I went to the king and asked him about your story. I learned that Shrek lived in the swamp and that his children's' birthday was soon so I just planted myself there and waited. (Pause) I wasn't expecting Kitty, though.

Puss: So, you stalked Shrek's house just to kidnap me?

LeChant: That's what I just said, isn't it?

Puss: And you're taking me to your owners so that I can be sold?

LeChant (Irritated): Yes

Puss: But-

LeChant (Extremely irritated): Do I have to repeat everything to you?!

Puss: No, I was just wondering how you got me out of there.

LeChant: Oh, well I put a sleeping potion in the onion soup that Shrek, Fiona, and Kitty ate. I knocked you out.

Puss (Interrupting): Yes, I remember that.

LeChant: And the donkey I spoke to in French and he was so dumbfounded that I was able to tie him up

Puss: Oh, (He pauses, looks away, and begins to laugh) that's pretty impressive.

LeChant: Merci.

Puss: But you know they'll be coming after me.

LeChant: Oh, yes. I've planned ahead for that.

Puss: How?

LeChant: Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be fun, would it? Ah, our ride is here. (She pulls the rope that's attached to the arrow, and Puss falls to the ground. A carriage pulls up.)

Puss: Oof! (He sits up, with difficulty because of the ropes. He looks at the people in the carriage, and begins to growl.)

Male voice: (Laugh) Well, well, well, look Gretel, it's our old _friend_, Puss in Boots.

Female voice: I see, Hansel. (She picks the orange cat up by the rope around him) And have we got stuff in store for you!

(The brother and sister laugh; she opens the door to the back of the carriage and throws Puss into the darkness through the hatch. The carriage rolls away, leaving a black hat with a yellow feather behind.)


	5. The Boss

**Chapter 5: The Boss**

** *Donkey has just told everyone about what happened. Kitty has just informed the rest about LeChant, AKA L'Espirit Blanc, AKA Snowball. She reveals that LeChant is a master of archery, the lasso, sword fighting, and an outlaw like her and Puss. Puss, who was captured by the green-eyed beauty, met his old rivals, Hansel and Gretel, whom LeChant works for. The trio has just headed off into the swamp, with Puss as their prize.***

* * *

(The scene is the ogre shack. Shrek is pacing, Kitty is on the table, Fiona is sitting in her chair, and Donkey is sitting on the floor)

Shrek: So, is she your sister?

Kitty: No.

Fiona: Cousin?

Kitty: No.

Donkey: Uncle?

Kitty: No! What kind of question is that?!

Shrek: So, you're saying that Snowball, also known as L'Espirit Blanc, also known as LeChant, and you were raised by Hansel and Gretel together, you left to live on your own, and she stayed with them. You got new owners, they declawed you, and you left them. Hansel and Gretel started working with Humpty Dumpty, with whom you tricked Puss, and worked with your old owners again to get paid. After your little adventure, you eventually left Puss and we met him and now we're here.

Kitty: Yes.

Donkey: Whoa. (His mouth hangs open, shocked. His big eyes bug out.)

Kitty (Looking defeated): And now, because of me he's in trouble.

Shrek: What?

Kitty: If I would've woken up, I could've stopped her!

Donkey: Aw, don't worry. Puss can take care of himself. Trust me, I would know.

Fiona: I don't know about that. (She stands up) Hansel and Gretel are brutal barbarians. I learned about them when I was a child. (She goes to a trunk, pulls out a wanted poster of the siblings as kids, and holds it up) They were always in trouble, and weren't afraid to do whatever it takes to get what they want. Puss can take care of himself, but if he was knocked out, and LeChant is as smart as Kitty says she is, she would've taken Puss' sword away.

(She glances down at the poster) We've got to go after him.

(She looks up at everyone, who were now stopped. The three look at each other, then back at Fiona.)

* * *

(The cart creaks through the swamp. Handel, Gretel, and LeChant are all sitting in the front with Hansel driving. Finally, Puss is seen inside the cart.)

(Puss unsheathes a claw and chuckles to himself. He turns and picks the lock. The door creaks open, and Puss jumps out as quietly as he can. He turns to look behind him, laughs quietly again, and begins to walk the opposite direction.)

(LeChant's ear turns backwards, and suddenly Puss is wrapped up in the lasso again.)

Puss (Falling backwards onto his rump): Oof! (He sighs irritably)

LeChant (Looking back at the orange feline): (Laughs loudly) Oh, j'aime ce! (I love this!) (She turns back around)

Hansel: Oh, ho! I am so excited to get paid again! Then we can head off to Atlantis and steal their power!

LeChant: Yes, but only if the plan works.

Gretel: Of course it'll work! It's foolproof!

LeChant: Nothing is foolproof! (She looks down, thinking.)That idiot of a beast of burden saw me, but that's not what I'm worried about. (She looks up again) Kitty was there.

Hansel (Shocked): Softpaws?!

Gretel (Shocked): Impossible! I thought she was dead!

LeChant: She's not stupid! She wouldn't die that young!

Hansel: Yeah, you're right. (Smiles) I wish that you could've been there when that little carrot behind us' face when he saw she had betrayed him. (Laughs) The little lover-boy was heartbroken!

Puss: I can hear you!

Gretel: Oh shut up! Yeah, but she had to stay in France to finish that job. She's the only one who can speak French.

LeChant: Oui. Et j'ai fini ce travail. (Yes. And I finished that job.) We've got to tell the boss about this.

Hansel: Well, we're almost there. Hee yah!

(He snaps the reins and the horses begin to move faster. Puss is still being dragged behind the cart, a very irritated look on his face)

* * *

(The cart enters a large castle as the humongous doors slowly open. There are many people moving around, carrying things, running, etc. Some people are trying on armor, others are practicing sword fighting. The trio jump off of the cart and walk towards the throne, just as a tapestry falls over a mural. The mural is of Farquaad, but the tapestry is not seen. The trio bow in front of the throne, where Prince Charming is seated.)

Charming: (He shouts orders at people, then notices the trio.) Ah, Hansel and Gretel, and the brains of the group: LeChant! (Hansel and Gretel look at each other in disgust at this comment.) Avez-vous m'apporter ce qu j'ai demandé? (Did you bring me what I asked for?)

LeChant: Oui, mon roi, mais… (Yes, my king, but…)

Charming (Interrupting): Bring him to me!

Gretel: Uh, uh. (She puts out her hand.) Money first.

Charming (Irritated): Ugh, fine! Pay the barbarians!

(Someone walks up with a bag of coins and hands them to the scruffy siblings. Meanwhile, another person brings Puss up to Charming. The cat hisses at him.)

Charming: (Laughs while holding the cat, still tied up, to his face.) Ah, yes. You'll do nicely for me.

LeChant (Somewhat desperately): Your majesty, there is a problem! Charming (Turning to the cat, irritated): Oh, what NOW?!

(He looks down at the queen, who holds her stare. He drops Puss, who lets out a yowl.)

Charming (Loudly): Let me speak to her alone!


	6. The Choice

**Chapter 6: The Choice **

***After clarifying the relationship between Kitty and LeChant, Fiona has told the other group that Hansel and Gretel are dangerous, and that they need to go after Puss. Hansel, Gretel, and LeChant have brought Puss to Farquaad's castle, where Prince Charming has taken over. Charming seems to be planning an attack on something, and having a makeshift army in the castle. Finally, Charming calls a meeting with LeChant, after she tells him that there is a major problem.***

* * *

(LeChant is standing on a table, holding her paws behind her back. Charming is pacing in front of the table. There isn't another soul in the tiny room they're in, and the door is shut.)

Charming (Irritated, putting his hands on the table): So you're telling me that Softpaws was there and you let her LIVE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!

LeChant (calmly): Your majesty, I had knocked Puss out only minutes before, but I knew he wouldn't last long. I had to get him out of there, and that donkey slowed me down. I had to leave, there was no other choice.

Charming (Even more irritated, putting his head down): Ugh! I was not counting on this!

LeChant (calmly): Neither was I.

Charming (his head still down): (He sighs) How am I going… (His eyes open wide and he lifts his head) Of course! (He turns his back to the cat) It's that easy! Why didn't I see it before? (He quickly turns to LeChant) Quick! Go check the army! I'm going to need them prepared. And bring me Puss.

(LeChant jumps off of the table and walks through the door as it was opened by a guard. Another guard brings the green-eyed orange tom in, still tied up, and puts him on the table. Puss looks up at Charming as the guard walks out the door.)

Charming: Why hello, Puss! I heard that you met up with Kitty again, how is she?

Puss: Why do you want to know?

Charming: Oh, not even a "hello," Puss? So rude to a prince! Especially your future king.

Puss: Ha! You the king? Arthur will defend his spot as the king of Far Far Away! Especially against a little Mama's boy like you!

Charming (Yelling): DON'T MENTION MY MOTHER! (Calming down and putting his hands on the table) You haven't figured out my plan yet? (He begins walking around the table) You see, Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey will be coming after you. And didn't you hear about Merlin? He mysteriously disappeared. Do you know where he is? (He pauses) No? He's here, in the dungeon. You know how much that kid relies on that crazy old man. Arthur won't know what to do. And Kitty? (Stopping at the opposite side of the table, he grabs the rope, pulls Puss towards him, and gets in his face) She will blame herself for not stopping LeChant, and think that you will hate her for it. Especially since she knows LeChant.

Puss (Realizing what's going on): No. That doesn't make sense.

Charming (Walking back to where he originally stood): Kitty and LeChant are both orphans, and were adopted by Hansel and Gretel.

Puss (Turning around with difficulty): Hansel and Gretel? That was Jack and Jill I saw.

Charming: You seriously think that LeChant let them give their actual names to Humpty Dumpty? Jack and Jill are their aliases. Anyways, they know all about each other, and can stop each other if they have to. Kitty knew it was LeChant when she saw Snowball, but didn't say a word.

Puss (Rather shocked): What? Why would she let me stay there, then?

Charming: Who knows? Maybe she doesn't love you.

(Puss sits with his head down, obviously shaken by what Charming has said. Charming smiles.)

Charming (He sits down in a chair): So, I've got a deal for you, and, if you take it, you can show Kitty what a broken heart can do to someone. Trust me, Puss. I know what a broken heart feels like. When my mother was killed, I didn't know what I would do. (He gets very dramatic) I almost died of a broken heart! But I dreamed that she came to me, and she said that I would become king. And since you were once a criminal, yourself, we can work together and heal two broken hearts instead of one. (He leans back in his chair) So, what do you say?

(The room is silent for a moment, and Puss keeps his head down and his eyes shut)

Puss (Lifting his head and opening his eyes): What would you like me to do?

* * *

(Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, and Kitty walk out of the house)

Kitty (Walking out and stopping): OK where would LeChant have taken Puss? You know the swamp better than I do.

Donkey (Following Kitty and stopping next to her): Well, there's lots of places. The mud wallows, the volcano, the creepy graveyard, Grandmother's house, Farquaad's castle, The Poison Apple…

Fiona (Interrupting): Farquaad's castle! That has to be where they took Puss. Nobody in their right mind would go there.

Shrek: Yeah, and it's huge. Great place for a few fugitives to hide.

Donkey: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go save Puss!

Kitty: Wait, they have the advantage, since they are hours ahead of us. How far away is it?

Shrek: Not far, but we'd better get to moving.

Fiona: I'd better stay here, so I can tell Dragon where you all went. I can go to Farquaad's castle with her.

Shrek: Good idea, honey. (He kisses her, and Kitty looks away, ashamed.) I'll see you later. C'mon you two!

(Shrek and Donkey walk off. Kitty hesitates, looking concerned, then slowly follows the ogre and donkey into the surrounding swamp. Fiona notices, but walks inside instead of saying anything.)


	7. Co-Commander

**Chapter 7: Co-Commander **

***Prince Charming has offered Puss a deal, which he accepts. Charming has also revealed that he has captured Merlin the Wizard, knowing that Arthur will be lost without the old man. Shrek, Donkey, and Kitty have left for Farquaad's castle, in an attempt to rescue their friend.***

* * *

(Shrek, Donkey, and Kitty are walking through the swamp, and have been for a while. Shrek and Donkey are somewhat ahead of Kitty.)

Shrek (Turning to the queen): Come on, Kitty! Hurry up!

Donkey (Whispering, leaning towards Shrek): Shrek, I wouldn't rush her. She blames herself, ya know.

Shrek (Stopping and turning to Donkey): Yeah, I know, but we're going to save her boyfriend. I would think she'd be more, I don't know, excited about it. Especially thinking about when Puss talked about her.

Donkey: Well, maybe she knows something that we don't know.

(The two turn to Kitty, who's just walking up.)

Shrek: Kitty, are you alright?

Kitty (Seeming a little distracted): What? Yes, I'm fine.

Donkey: Well, you obviously aren't fine!

(Kitty gives him a look. Shrek sighs irritably and turns to her, squatting down.)

Shrek (Putting his hand on her shoulder): Listen, Donkey and I are just as worried as you are about Puss, but we're more worried about you right now, that's all. Is there something you want to tell us?

Kitty (She pauses, looking up at Shrek like she's about to say something, then shakes her head): No. I'm fine.

Donkey (Walking up to her): Well just know that we're here for you if you need to talk. (She smiles) Now, I heard that you are very sneaky. Show us how sneaky you can be!

Kitty (Smirking): Oh really? Haven't I scared you enough?

Shrek: (Laughs) Although I would like to see that, we have to keep moving.

Kitty: Yes, he is right.

Donkey: Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go! (He runs ahead)

(Shrek and Kitty laugh at him. Kitty puts her hand on her waist belt while laughing.)

Kitty (Eyes opening wide in shock): Oh no! Where is it? (She frantically begins to search the area)

Shrek: What? Where's what?

Kitty (Turning to him): The letter! Where's my letter?

Shrek: What letter?

Donkey (Running up to them): GUYS! LOOK AT WHAT I'VE FOUND!

(Shrek turns and sees the Donkey had found Puss' hat. Kitty keeps searching.)

Donkey (Noticing Kitty): What's wrong with her? Kitty, come on! I just found Puss' hat!

Shrek: Hold on a sec. (He walks up to Kitty and picks her up by the scruff of her neck.) You've been hiding something from us that is obviously important. Now, what is it?

* * *

(Puss stares at a large crowd of villains in the room where the throne is. He is standing to the left of Prince Charming, with LeChant on Fairy Godmother's son's right.)

Charming: Everyone! I have called you all here to make an important announcement: Puss in Boots is now co-commander of the "Return." (Shocked gasps come from the crowd.) I know that some of you don't agree to this, but let's not forget that this cat is one of the best known outlaws in the land, and knows the castle of that boy Arthur. He can assist us in our attack, and has agreed to do so. Puss and LeChant (she nods) will be leading an attack on the inside of the castle, and will capture Arthur in the process. I will need a team of small, sneaky volunteers to go with them. Any questions?

Hansel (Walking forward): Yeah. Why him? (He trips and a loud crash follows.)

(Everyone, including Puss and excluding the other two leaders, laugh. LeChant face palms.)

Charming: (Sighs irritably) Because he can actually steal things and can keep quiet. (The laughing dies down) Any more questions? (Silence) LeChant, would you like to say anything?

LeChant (Stepping forward): I am very pleased to be working with Puss, and will be taking this role graciously. (She turns to Puss) We will be choosing the members of our team in one hour.

Puss (Interrupting and glancing at her, whispering): We are? (Looking up and realizing he is supposed to say something, he clears his throat) Yes, I am very pleased to be working with you all, and am excited to storm the castle. Let's hear it for the Prince!

(He puts a big smile on his face and gestures to Prince Charming. The crowd stays silent. LeChant shakes her head.)

Charming: Yes. Back to work, everyone! We'll attack soon.

(The crowd disperses. LeChant begins to walk off and Puss runs after her.)

Puss: Hey, wait!

LeChant (Turning to him as he walks up.): Let me tell you one thing, monsieur. I do not like working with others. And if you make a fool of yourself again, you're in for it. Comprenez-vous? (Do you understand?)

(She beings to walk away, Puss walking after her.)

Puss (Rather shocked): Si, but if you like working alone, why are you doing this?

LeChant: For the money, obviously, but also for the fun of it. I love a good challenge, and this seemed perfect.

Puss: Well, what about Jack and Jill?

LeChant: Hansel and Gretel? They're technically my owners, and they wanted to do this, as well. We just got assigned to capture you.

Puss: And you came up with the plan? (She nods) I see.

(A man walks up)

Man: Monsieur et Mademoiselle, your Highness would like to have a meeting.

Puss: Let's go, I've been waiting for this.

(They walk off.)

* * *

(Puss and LeChant are standing on a table with a map on it. Charming stands in front of the map, in a small room. The map is of the castle.)

Charming (Pointing to the map): So you two will enter through the tower, while the rest will be standing guard. Puss will lead the way to the gates, and open them. Then the two of you will go to the throne room and capture Arthur.

Puss (Looking up at the human): And, where will you be during all this?

Charming: Waiting for you to open the gates. I will come in afterwards, and claim my throne, as it should've been years ago.

(Puss looks down sheepishly.)

LeChant: And I'll stop the guards from attacking you. There won't be many of them. I was just there.

Charming: Yes, that'll be all.

(Puss and LeChant jump off the table and walk out the door. Charming turns around, and then pulls out a picture from his jacket.)

Charming (Lovingly to the picture): See Mother? I am that wise baby boy you knew I was. (Proudly) Now I will rule Far Far Away, and get my revenge on that ogre! No one's going to stop me!

(He laughs evilly, then suddenly stops and turns around. Captain Hook is standing by the door.)

Hook: Your Highness, our spies have found something.

* * *

(Fiona walks through the front door of the shack, humming. She turns, and notices a small piece of paper on the floor.)

Fiona: Hm? (She picks it up and begins to read it. Her eyes open wide and she gasps.) Oh no. (She sprints out the door.)


	8. The Letter

**Chapter 8: The Letter**

***Charming has made Puss co-commander of the "Return," as the plan has been called. This was received with some opposition, but Charming reminded everyone of the tom's past. The three commanders had a meeting, and afterwards Capitan Hook came in with some news for Charming. Meanwhile Shrek, Donkey, and Kitty continue pursuing Hansel and Gretel, AKA Jack and Jill. However, this was stopped when Kitty realized that she has lost a letter, which causes Shrek to interrogate her.***

* * *

(Shrek, Donkey, and Kitty are still in the swamp. Donkey is pacing next to Puss's hat, which he has just found. Shrek, who is finished interrogating Kitty, drops her.)

Kitty (As she hits the ground): Yowl!

Shrek (Trying to control his temper): So you knew about this and didn't say anything?

Kitty (Standing up): Listen, I don't know exactly what they're doing! LeChant never tells me specific details. She left me a note saying she needed Puss for a job she had!

Shrek (Letting his anger out): A JOB?! And what was this job?

Kitty (Slowly backing away, looking down): She never said.

Donkey (Walking up to her): How long did you know about this?

Kitty: I found the letter when I woke up this morning. I read the letter just before Shrek came in and started to untie you.

Donkey (Walking closer to her until she backs into a tree): Well, thanks to you our friend is probably miles away having who knows what done to him! (Raising his voice) Now I know why you left Puss in the first place, you're a COLD, HEARTLESS ASS!

Shrek (Still angry but shocked): Donkey!

Donkey (Turning to Shrek): Well, it's true!

Kitty (Shaking, whispering): I'm sorry.

Donkey (Turing back to her): Well, sorry isn't good enough! Come on, Shrek! Let's go!

(Shrek and Donkey begin to storm off. Kitty, still shaken and hurt, sinks down to the ground, still leaning against the tree. Finally, she glances up.)

Kitty (Desperately): WAIT! (Shrek and Donkey stop, but don't turn. She stands up.) I've kept something else from you, and you need to listen to me.

Donkey (Turning around): And why should we? You've lied to us and kept enough things from us already!

Kitty (Looking down at first): Because I'm Puss's only chance, (she looks at them) and yours.

* * *

(Puss walks around the busy castle. Many villains give him looks, some whisper. Jack is sitting, taking care of his hogs.)

Puss (Walking up to Jack): Hansel! How are the hogs?

Jack (Glaring at the cat): It's Jack.

Puss (Awkwardly): Oh, hehe, sorry. (He turns away.)

Charming (From behind Puss): Puss, can I speak to you for a moment?

(Puss looks surprised, then hurries to catch up as they walk away from Jack.)

Puss (Looking up at Charming): Yes, you majesty?

(The pair stop. LeChant is talking to some men across the room.)

Charming (Watching LeChant): I would like you to keep an eye on LeChant for me. She's been acting quite mysteriously, lately, and I want to know what she's doing.

Puss (Thinking with his paw on his chin): Yes, yes. I see.

Charming (Looking at Puss): Do you have any ideas why she would act so mysteriously?

Puss (Looking up at Charming): Well, she is a cat, like me. You know how we felines are. (He laughs)

Charming (Giving the cat an irritated look): Puss, don't try to be funny. It doesn't suit you.

Puss: Sorry. Well, she is a woman. I've been suspicious of many a woman before. (He looks down.)

Charming: Oh, Puss, you've got the let her go! Hm... Funny, for some odd reason I feel like bursting into song.

Puss (Interrupting): Please, don't. I will do what you have asked me to do.

Charming (Thinking): Yes, that'll be all. (He walks away humming "Let It Go.")

Puss (Shaking his head, to himself): He is a crazy man.

(He walks away, and watches LeChant. He notices that she walks down a hallway and follows her at a distance. As he follows her, he hides behind walls, columns, etc. At one point she turns around, but Puss is gone. Eventually, she walks up to a door and opens it. She walks through, and Puss runs up to the door, which hadn't been closed all of the way. He glimpses in, but it is shut before he can make out anything except for a window.)

Puss (Snapping his paws): ¡ Maldición! (Darn it!) (He thinks, then runs back around the corner.)

* * *

(Puss stands on the ledge of the castle wall, looking down into the window. He watches as LeChant walks away from a table, and hears the door close. He jumps down onto the window sill, pushes the window open and jumps inside. He looks around and then goes to the table, where a piece of paper is laying.)

Puss (Looking at the letter): What language is this? I mean, this looks like something Donkey would write.

New voice: Meow?

Puss (Turns around to see the Three Diablos, now grown to be teenagers. He looks rather shocked to see them.): Perla? Gonzalo? Timmy? (He hugs them.) My little Diablos, well, not little, you're all teenagers now. What are you three doing here?

Gonzalo: (Makes cat noises)

Puss (Shocked): You were captured by LeChant? What? How? Oh, she is a crafty woman. (Thinking) But, why would they need you? (They shrug. He shakes his head.) Hey, (He walks to the table and they follow.) can you guys read this?

(The three other cats jump on the table. Perla nods to Timmy, who begins to read it in cat noises.)

Puss (Translating): 'Sister, I am sorry to tell you this, but the Orange One has joined us. You know how I feel about working in a group, but I think that he is a formidable fighter and leader despite being an easy catch. (He sticks out his chest and smiles as he keeps translating.) He reminds me a lot of myself, but of course I am much better than he is at anything we do. (He scoffs at that.) I hope to see you soon, sometime when we aren't working. LeChant.' Ha! Better than me at everything we do! She is a crazy woman. (The teens glance at each other.) What?

All: Meow!

Puss (Gives them a look): Anyway, what language is that?

Timmy: Meow.

Puss: German, really? She knows German? (The door creaks open.) Interesting.

LeChant (Angrily): WAS TUN SIE?! (What are you doing?)

(Puss turns and the Diablos hide behind him)

Puss (Looking behind him at the three): Uh oh.

(He then turns to LeChant, who walks towards him with an angry look on her face.)

* * *

(Fiona keeps running through the swamp along a trail, panting. She stops, and hears a noise. She walks through the bushes, pausing to see a small campsite. A man, cooking at the fire, screams and runs off.)

Fiona (Stepping forward): Wait!

(She sighs, then hears something clanking. A horse is hiding behind the carriage.)

Fiona (Walking forward): Shhh. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. (She pets the horse, who quits shaking.) There, there. Come on, (She smiles at the mare) how would you like to assist a princess?

* * *

(Fiona climbs up into the carriage and sits down.)

Fiona: You ready, girl? (The mare snorts. Fiona cracks the whip.) HEYAH!

(The carriage takes off through the forest, and disappears over a hill.)


End file.
